


Flash

by larana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death-Fic, Goodbye, Hurt, M/M, Regret, Slash, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: "Hanno sette e cinque anni e li stanno ufficialmente presentando.Noct è piccolo per i suoi pochi anni, ma c’è anche troppa forza nei pugnetti stretti intorno alla stoffa che copre la gamba del re, dietro cui si nasconde per sbirciarlo insicuro.Ignis gli sorride mentre le mani di suo zio lo spingono un po’ avanti e fanno pressione affinché si inchini come gli è stato insegnato."Nell'oblio che segue al colpo di Ardyn, Ignis rivede la sua vita accanto a Noct.Un flash alla volta, Ignis sogna e ricorda.





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Prima fanfic in questo meraviglioso, crudelissimo fandom.   
> Tecnicamente, doveva essere una fix!verse perché negazione is the way nei secoli dei secoli e preferisco tenere la testa sotto la sabbia e fare finta che ci sia stato un lieto fine piuttosto che soffrire come un cane per come è realmente finita, MA poi le cose mi sono un po' sfuggite di mano e l'hurt/comfort che avevo preventivato si è perso per strada il comfort.   
> Quindi sì, più che una fix!verse è una oh-dio-voglio-morire-tutti-questi-feels-io-non-li-reggo!verse.  
> Comunque.   
> Gli avvertimenti Canon divergence e What If sono sostanzialmente in relazione al finale e a quello che succede al corpo di Noct, il quale non svanisce come nel canon, ma viene riportato ai piedi del trono. Giusto perché non ci è stato inferto abbastanza dolore.  
> Detto questo, vi auguro una buona (?!) lettura. <3

Il colpo lo raggiunse al petto e fu come morire.

Fu davvero come morire, ma il dolore - che c’era, acuto e implacabile e rovente, come se la pelle nuda fosse stata esposta ad una fiamma viva - non c’entrava. 

C’entrava l’improvvisa e nebbiosa consapevolezza che non lo aveva salutato come avrebbe voluto. Sentiva sulla lingua il gusto acre di molte cose non dette e nelle mani il formicolio sgradevole di molte cose non fatte. 

Lo aveva aspettato per dieci, lunghissimi anni solo per ritrovarlo e scoprire che, immediatamente dopo, si sarebbe separati nuovamente e per sempre. Si era sentito vittima di uno scherzo cosmico niente affatto divertente e aveva pensato che gli dèi non potevano essere crudeli, che non potevano toglierglielo per dieci anni e restituirglielo solo per portarglielo via subito dopo.

C’erano cose che voleva sapere, cose che voleva  _ vedere _ . 

Invece, ancora una volta, aveva subìto inerme la condanna del buio.

  
  


***

 

_ Flash _ .

Hanno sette e cinque anni e li stanno ufficialmente presentando. 

Noct è piccolo per i suoi pochi anni, ma c’è anche troppa forza nei pugnetti stretti intorno alla stoffa che copre la gamba del re, dietro cui si nasconde per sbirciarlo insicuro. 

Ignis gli sorride mentre le mani di suo zio lo spingono un po’ avanti e fanno pressione affinché si inchini come gli è stato insegnato. Ma  quel gesto sembra spaventare il principino, che si stringe più forte al padre, premendo la fronte contro la gamba così da nascondersi del tutto.

“No, Noctis,” lo ammonisce Regis, spostando una mano sui suoi capelli neri e un po’ arruffati per costringerlo a farsi avanti. “Non sono queste le maniere di un principe. Inoltre, Ignis crescerà al tuo fianco e verrà rigorosamente istruito per diventare il tuo Consigliere; dovrai pur dirgli ciao, prima o poi, perciò perché non farlo adesso?”

Messo alle strette, Noctis fa un piccolo passo avanti, ma la sua mano non lascia i pantaloni di suo padre e anzi stringe fino a far sbiancare le nocche quando, in un sussurro, dice: “Ciao, Ignis” e con la mano libera stringe quella che Ignis placidamente gli sta offrendo.

“Buongiorno, Vostra Altezza.”

C’è una nota composta ed eccessivamente rigida nella sua voce che, paradossalmente, non intimorisce Noct, ma lo spinge a muovere un altro passo in avanti.

Il primo vero passo verso Ignis.

 

_ Flash _ .

Hanno nove e sette anni e stanno studiando nella grande biblioteca della Cittadella. 

Noctis gira svogliatamente le pagine di un tomo grosso quasi quanto lui, sollevando occasionalmente nuvole di polvere. Non è minimamente interessato alla storia di Lucis e alla linea di discendenza dei Lucis Caelum e non manifesta altro che un blando interesse per le immagini dipinte a mano che, di tanto in tanto, spezzano il testo.

Ignis, seduto all’altro capo dell’enorme tavolo, legge invece attento un libro sulla dinastia dei Lucis Caelum e di tutte le figure rilevanti ad essa correlate - Scudi e Consiglieri, per la maggior parte. Il precettore gli ha assegnato i primi tre capitoli di quel libro e il relativo riassunto, sul quale verrà poi interrogato e valutato, per quello è importantissimo che lui resti saldamente concentrato. 

Un compito che gli riesce molto difficile quando, di colpo, Noct sbuffa e balza via dalla sua sedia per correre verso di lui e strattonarlo per una manica. 

La penna scivola sul foglio e traccia una riga lunga e sbilenca.

“Ignis,” si lamenta il più piccolo, “andiamo a giocare, dai.”

“Vostra Altezza, voi dovete finire la vostra lettura e io i miei compiti. Giocheremo dopo.”

Noctis lo fissa per un lungo momento prima di imbronciarsi e stringere i pugni lungo i fianchi.

“Perché non mi chiami mai per nome?”

Ignis è così sorpreso da quella domanda che lascia andare la penna, che rotola lungo il foglio, lasciandosi dietro una scia di inchiostro nero e brillante.

“Perché non starebbe bene,” risponde automaticamente, come se fosse una cosa così ovvia da non dover neppure essere esternata.

“Ma tu sei mio amico, no?”

“Sì, ma-”

“E allora perché mi tratti come tutti gli altri? Lo odio!” sbotta e pesta frustrato un piede per terra. L’eco della suola che picchia contro il marmo lucido rimbalza lungo le pareti, scivolando sui dorsi delle migliaia di libri che riempiono la stanza, accuratamente pressati nei molti scaffali, fino a ristagnare per un lungo momento nel cavo della cupola di vetro da cui il sole del mattino si riversa a fiotti.

Ignis non fa una piega. Il suo viso così giovane è una maschera insondabile mentre sfila lentamente via gli occhiali e li pulisce con un lembo della sua giacca.

“Uno dei miei doveri è assicurarmi che i vostri problemi vengano risolti. Se le mie maniere per voi rappresentano un problema, allora permettetemi di cambiarle.”

Noct lo fissa così a lungo che Ignis teme di aver usato troppe parole per qualcosa di semplice. Il principe ha la faccia un po’ confusa di chi non ha colto bene l’intero discorso, ma di sicuro non ha mancato il punto.

“Vuol dire che mi chiamerai Noct, da adesso in poi?”

Ignis si alza e gli sorride, poggiando delicatamente gli occhiali sul naso.

“Sì, Noct.”

E fa un passo verso di lui, tendendogli la mano che Noct è fin troppo rapido nell’accettare.

È la prima volta che Ignis lo chiama per nome.

 

_ Flash _ .

Hanno quattordici e dodici anni e sono con le spalle al muro, in uno dei quartieri più malfamati di Insomnia.

Una banda di teppisti sta cercando di avvicinarsi a Noct, sta cercando di dargli una lezione, come se la miseria in cui versano fosse colpa sua. 

Ignis e Gladio, che si è unito al loro duo già da qualche anno, non permettono a nessuno di superare la loro guardia. I fendenti di Ignis sono più rapidi e puliti di quelli di Gladio, che invece si scaglia in avanti contando sulla forza bruta e sulla tecnica. 

Tuttavia, pur con gli sforzi congiunti, a fatica riescono a mettere in fuga la banda, che prima di scappare via è riuscita ad infliggere una lunga cicatrice sul viso di Gladio, il cui sangue è schizzato sulla camicia bianca di Ignis, come una strana, sinistra fioritura.

“Gladio!” 

Ignis si affaccenda sul suo viso, preme, senza troppe remore, un fazzoletto immacolato sulla ferita che continua a grondare sangue, che gli sporca le nocche e l’interno bianco del polso. Ignora le proteste di Gladio ( _ “È solo un graffio, Iggy, smettila _ ”) e con la coda dell’occhio si assicura che Noct sia ancora lì con loro e che, soprattutto, sia illeso. 

Lo è. 

Fisicamente non ha riportato alcun danno - il suo Scudo ha eccellentemente fatto il suo lavoro - ma la vacuità nei suoi occhi lo spaventa più della guancia ferita di Gladio. 

L’apprensione diventa paura quando, tornando a casa, non dice una parola su quanto è accaduto. Non è un comportamento poi così strano; Noct, dopo quell’incidente quando aveva otto anni, non è più stato lo stesso. Del bambino gioviale e allegro che era non è rimasto nulla; al suo posto, a casa è tornato un ragazzino ombroso, taciturno e a tratti ostile. 

Ad impensierire Ignis è il tremito nervoso delle sue mani.

Ad impensierire Ignis è la remissività di Noct che si lascia condurre fino in camera, che si lascia spogliare della camicia sporca del sangue di Gladio, che si lascia pulire uno sbaffo di quella che sembra cenere. 

“Noct,” lo chiama piano, indugiando con le dita schermate dal fazzoletto sulla sua guancia. Per la prima volta, sente un istinto di protezione che prescinde qualsiasi cosa abbia mai provato fino a quel momento. Vuole proteggerlo, ma c’è dell’altro. Qualcosa che continua a sfuggirgli, come un dettaglio che non riesce a ricordare. 

“Noct,” ripete a voce bassa e c’è una delicatezza tale che l’altro, finalmente, lo guarda. 

“Di’ qualcosa.”

“Cosa vuoi che ti dica?” replica con un tono così remoto e impersonale che Ignis prova il terrore che l’altro stia scivolando via da lui e non possa fare niente per trattenerlo.

“Qualsiasi cosa.”

Ma Noct resta in silenzio e Ignis sente qualcosa come spezzarsi. Se non fosse così logico e pragmatico, se peccasse di sentimentalismo, direbbe che è il suo cuore.

“È colpa mia,” ammette infine a fatica, come se stesse soffocando, come se qualcosa bloccasse le sue parole. Ignis lo vede cedere e crollare un pezzo alla volta: inizia con un tremore diffuso, con i pugni serrati, i denti stretti e finisce con i suoi occhi azzurri che guardano un punto oltre la sua spalla e si fanno lucidi, lucidi.

“Questo non è esatto. Non desideravi certo lo scontro, né sei stato tu a chiamare quei malviventi. Inoltre, se anche oggi fossimo rimasti nella Cittadella, forse sarebbe semplicemente successo in futuro, in un’altra occasione. Non far gravare sulle tue spalle il peso di colpe che non ti appartengono, Noctis.”

Noct annuisce una volta sola, senza guardarlo. Però qualcosa cambia. La tensione si allenta, così come la contrattura delle sue spalle. Insorge, infine, una sorta di sollievo sul suo viso, nella piega dritta della sua bocca.

Ignis lo guarda e desidera qualcosa, con tutte le sue forze. 

Solo, non ha veramente idea di cosa.

 

_ Flash _ .

Hanno diciotto e sedici e Ignis è stato ufficialmente insignito delle mostrine che fanno di lui il consigliere ufficiale della casata dei Lucis Caelum. 

La cerimonia solenne è stata molto lunga, ma Noctis, in piedi in prima fila, non ha mai distolto lo sguardo da lui. Ignis lo sa perché lo ha sentito costantemente bruciare sulla schiena, come il sole di primavera durante le loro lunghe passeggiate nei giardini reali, gli stessi che adesso, al ritmo del loro passo, sfilano loro accanto lentamente.

“Da domani dovrò chiamarti  _ Consigliere _ ?”

Ignis accenna un sorriso. 

“Solo se così ti aggrada.”

“E correre il rischio che torni a chiamarmi  _ Vostra Altezza _ ? Lasciamo perdere,” ritratta Noct e gli dà un piccolo spintone prima di riprendere a camminare, prima di tornare serio.

“Immagino che d’ora in poi ti vedrò di meno, huh?”

“Non nego che insorgeranno altre incombenze, ma cercherò di essere quanto più presente possibile.”

Noct annuisce, ma resta in silenzio. Ignis lo guarda in tralice; dal suo viso non trapela nulla, non ha idea di cosa stia pensando o provando il suo protetto. 

Sa però cosa sta provando lui. 

Non vede come non potrebbe; è da anni che quell’emozione non lo abbandona. È sempre presente, sempre costante, una compagnia a cui ormai è abituato. C’è perfino del conforto nel sapere che quello che prova per Noct non è cambiato, in quegli ultimi anni.

Naturalmente non è qualcosa di cui può parlare; al contrario, è il segreto che deve meglio custodire. Nessuno deve sapere o anche solo sospettare. Deve essere cauto, specialmente adesso che inizia a commettere piccolissimi errori che, se sommati, possono arrivare a tradirlo.

Come adesso, che allunga istintivamente la mano per togliere un insetto dai capelli di Noct con una naturalezza che non è appropriata per un Consigliere.

Come adesso, che Noct si ferma nel mezzo di un passo e lo guarda apertamente per un lungo momento. C’è come una domanda, nei suoi occhi, o l’ombra di una consapevolezza. È come se avesse scoperto il segreto di Ignis e non sapesse bene cosa fare.

Ignis si affretta a restituire l’insetto all’erba da cui proviene e riprende a camminare, badando di incrociare le mani dietro alla schiena per celarne il tremore.

“Cerca di non sparire, comunque,” borbotta raggiungendolo. La mano raggiunge la schiena di Ignis, battendo una pacca amichevole.

Eppure c’è un momento in cui le loro mani sono troppo, troppo vicine e Ignis sente le sue dita sfiorarlo prima di allontanarsi.

Ignis passerà anni a chiedersi se quel gesto sia stato casuale o meno e non troverà mai la risposta.

 

_ Flash _ .

Hanno venti e diciotto anni e l’appartamento di Noct è un disastro. 

Ignis entra in punta di piedi non solo per non svegliare il suo principe, che si è addormentato sul divano senza neppure sfilare via le scarpe, ma anche per non calpestare oggetti, vestiti e spazzatura egualmente distribuiti sul pavimento. Gli pare di essere nel mezzo di quello che resta di un accampamento militare ed esala un sospiro lungo e silenzioso quando appura quanto tempo dovrà perdere a rendere quell’ambiente nuovamente adatto ad un essere umano. 

Sa per certo che Regis ha in programma una visita a Noct e che gli dèi se lo portino via se permetterà a Sua Maestà di mettere piede in quella che tutto sembra, fuorché la casa di un principe.

Rientra tra i suoi doveri quello di redarguire Noctis quando fa qualcosa che non si sposa affatto al suo stato sociale e ai suoi obblighi, ma quando si avvicina e lo sovrasta tutta la determinazione viene a mancare. 

Raramente l’ha visto così esposto, così vulnerabile, così abbandonato e tranquillo. Quell’emozione che ha sempre lasciato orfana di un nome gli si riversa nelle vene e gli vizia il sangue, gli riempie le mani che adesso stanno delicatamente slacciando gli stivali di Noct, sfilandoli con altrettanta delicatezza per non svegliarlo, che prendono la coperta gettata sullo schienale e gliela stendono addosso, rimboccandone il lembo attorno al collo.

Non dovrebbe, non dovrebbe veramente, ma non riesce a frenare la mano che scende a scostargli i capelli dalla fronte. E lì indugia, e indugia, e indugia…

 

_ Flash _ .

Hanno ventidue e vent’anni e sono di nuovo nell’appartamento di Noct. Non ci sono vestiti ad occupare il pavimento, questa volta. È tutto in perfetto ordine, tutto come Ignis lo ha lasciato un paio di giorni fa. 

Noct è immobile al centro della stanza e un singolo raggio di sole lo colpisce al petto, proiettando un’ombra lunga e stretta sulle mattonelle chiare. 

Ignis non sa bene cosa sta provando. Per la prima volta, non sente il bisogno di comprendere. È una confusione che accetta di buon grado, una patina di mistero che non vuole lavare via. 

Ciò che non sa, dopotutto, non può ferirlo.

E Lunafreya, si dice, sarà una compagna perfetta per Noct.

 

_ Flash _ .

Sono in viaggio e la Regalia, di colpo, si ferma. 

Nello specchietto laterale scorge il profilo annoiato di Noct. Non visto, Ignis sorride.

 

_ Flash _ . 

Il mare di Galdin Quay crea strani giochi di luce sul viso concentrato di Noct. 

I suoi occhi, Ignis lo giura, non sono mai stati così azzurri.

 

_ Flash _ . 

È notte.

Fianco a fianco, come quando erano bambini, Noct e Ignis tracciano col dito la forma delle costellazioni sopra le loro teste, recitandone i nomi e le principali caratteristiche.

Ignis non si è mai accorto di quanto la voce di Noct, quando ridotta ad un sussurro, sia profonda e piacevole da ascoltare. Così abbassa il braccio e lascia che sia l’altro a rintracciare le restanti costellazioni, fingendosi troppo stanco per continuare.

 

_ Flash _ .

Noct cammina quatto e attento alle spalle del Chocobo che lui sta distraendo per recuperare i suoi occhiali. 

Quando Ignis tende la mano per prenderli, Noct la spinge gentilmente via e, con attenzione, li posa sul naso. Anche quando le astine sono ben salde sulle orecchie, le sue mani indugiano ai lati del suo viso per un secondo di troppo.

Lo stomaco di Ignis si contrae - stranamente, è piacevole.

 

_ Flash _ .

Noct, incurante di essere in pubblico, incurante degli altri, serra le mani sulle sue e si avvicina al punto che Ignis riesce a sentire il suo odore.

Lo supplica di stare attento, di sopravvivere.

Gli promette che farà quanto è in suo potere per adempiere a quella richiesta. 

È l’ultima volta che vede il viso di Noct.

 

_ Flash _ .

La coperta è morbida sotto le sue dita. La liscia in continuazione, sebbene non siano più rimaste pieghe da spianare.

A volte, accidentalmente, sfiora la mano gelida di Noct. 

A volte, di proposito, la lascia lì, perché gli sembra l’unica cosa capace di tenere lontano il drappo nero che, un giro alla volta, si sta avviluppando intorno alla sua vita. E ai suoi occhi.

 

_ Flash _ .

La tensione che si respira gli fa venire voglia di urlare. Non accetta che il loro quartetto si sia ridotto in quelle condizioni e, soprattutto, non accetta che sia per colpa sua.

Ma forse, a pensarci bene, quello che più odia è che Noct gli cammina davanti - Ignis si orienta seguendo il rumore dei suoi passi - e non riesce più a raggiungerlo.

 

_ Flash. _

Spingere Noct ad allontanarsi da loro per reclamare il potere del Cristallo è la cosa più difficile che abbia mai dovuto fare. 

Qualcosa lo travolge quando finalmente raggiungono il Cristallo e di Noct non resta che la sua assenza. 

È rimpianto. 

È il peso di molte cose non dette, non fatte.

 

_ Flash. _

Passano i giorni, i mesi, gli anni.

E non passa un solo secondo senza che Ignis non pensi a Noct e aspetti il suo ritorno.

 

_ Flash _ .

Hanno trentadue e trent’anni e si ritrovano all’ultimo avamposto del mondo. 

Quando Noct parla con una voce che Ignis non conosce ma che già ama, quando Noct cala la mano sulla spalla e la presa è più solida e forte di come la  ricordava, quando è di nuovo così vicino che riesce a sentire il suo odore, allora Ignis respira e torna al mondo.

  
  


***

  
  


Svegliarsi fu come rinascere solo per morire una seconda volta. 

Non fu il dolore - che persisteva, sciacquandolo ad ondate lente e costanti la risacca che lambisce la battigia - ma l’immediata consapevolezza di essere sopravvissuto a Noct.

“Gladio?” chiamò. “Prompto?” 

Perduto in un mondo di tenebre, silenzio e dolore, si rigirò prono e fece leva sulle braccia per mettersi a sedere. Non gli fu facile concentrarsi su ciò che lo circondava, spingere i sensi oltre l’umano limite come aveva imparato a fare in tutti quegli anni, forte dei suoi studi e delle sue pozioni. Mosse la mano a tentoni fino ad incontrare il profilo spigoloso di un piccolo sasso. Lo lanciò davanti a sé e ascoltò attentamente. Riuscì quasi a visualizzare l’onda sonora che si dispiegò costante e uniforme, increspandosi ad ogni singolo gradino, fino a distorcersi bruscamente nel punto in cui incontrò un ostacolo. 

_ Noct _ .

Si rimise in piedi, ma solo per crollare il secondo dopo. Non poté fare nulla per impedirlo; le ginocchia, semplicemente, si piegarono, come se fossero di colpo sprovviste di qualsiasi articolazione capace di sorreggere il suo peso. 

Non si era mai sentito tanto inerme, tanto solo. Tanto inutile. Avanzò trascinandosi sul pavimento sporco di polvere e detriti, imbruttito dall’incuria degli anni, arrampicandosi sui gradini che conducevano al trono - che conducevano a Noct.

E quando gli sembrò di averne scalati mille e di non poter proseguire, semplicemente di non poter più muovere un singolo muscolo, la mano tesa nel vuoto e nel buio toccò qualcosa di morbido, di ruvido.

La trama di un tessuto raffreddato dal contatto prolungato con il marmo.

Sotto il palmo, lentamente, si delineò il profilo di una spalla. Non la conosceva, non conosceva nulla di quel corpo così mutato e che mai avrebbe visto con i suoi occhi, ma era lui.  _ Era lui _ .

“Noct,” lo chiamò, issandosi a forza sulle ginocchia e ignorando i continui scoppi di dolore in ogni singola parte del corpo quando infilò un braccio sotto le sue spalle, sollevandolo - stringendolo al petto come un bambino.

“Noct,” lo scosse piano. “Noct.”

Poggiò la mano libera sul petto, proprio sul cuore. 

E dove avrebbe dovuto esserci la vibrazione di un battito solido e regolare trovò solo silenzio.

Si strinse più vicino al suo re, come a volerlo proteggere da tutte quelle cose che non gli aveva mai detto e che adesso precipitavano con violenza intorno a loro, riducendo un intero mondo in macerie e resti.

_ Il suo _ .

  
  


_ Macerie, resti. _

_ Ma c’eri, e resti. _

  
  
  
  



End file.
